This invention relates generally to medical devices and more particularly to hemostatic devices.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art various surgical procedures are now being carried out intravascularly or intralumenally. For example in the treatment of vascular disease, such as atherosclerosis, it is a common practice to invade the artery to insert an instrument, e.g., a balloon or other type of catheter to carry out the procedure within the artery. Such procedures usually involve the percutaneous puncture of the artery so that an introducer sheath can be inserted into the artery and thereafter the instrument, e.g., catheter, itself can be inserted through the sheath to the operative position within the artery. Such procedures unavoidably present the problem of stopping the bleeding at the percutaneous puncture after the procedure has been completed and after the instrument (and any introducer sheaths used therewith) have been removed. At present such bleeding is stopped by the application of direct digital pressure over the puncture site by a trained physician or other suitably trained medical personnel. Such direct pressure has to be applied for a sufficiently long time for hemostasis to occur so that the opening is effectively closed against further bleeding. In the case of punctures into femoral or superficial femoral arteries the pressure may have to be applied for as long as forty-five minutes for hemostasis to occur. Not only is this direct digital pressure application procedure wasteful of time by highly skilled medical professionals, the procedure results in a substantial reduction, if not virtual arrest, of the flow of blood through the vessel. Since thrombosis is one of the major calamities that can occur in the immediate post operative period, any reduction in blood flow, such as caused by the application of digital pressure, is undersirable.
Applicator devices have been disclosed in the patent literature for inserting an absorbent plug or member into the vagina. Such devices basically comprises a tubular element adapted to be inserted into the vagina and having a plug of absorbent material located therein. The device also includes a plunger to push the plug out of the tubular element into the vagina. The plug also includes a thread or string attached to it to enable the plug to be retrieved from the vagina. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,191,736 (Roberson) and 1,794,221 (Washburn et al.).
While such devices are suitable for their intended purposes, there is no suggestion of their use, nor are they suitable for insertion into an opening in the wall of a blood vessel or other bodily lumen or duct to seal that opening.
The patent literature also includes devices for closing an opening in a blood vessel using sutures, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,969 (Gillis). Other means and techniques for closing a wound are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,337 (Zimmermann et al.).
None of the prior art teaches the use of simple means for effecting the closure of an opening, e.g., puncture, in the wall of a blood vessel, duct or lumen, by plugging the opening and without requiring sutures or the application of digital pressure.